This disclosure relates to amorphous, high glass transition temperature copolyester compositions, methods of manufacture, and articles thereof.
Thermoplastic polyesters are readily molded into useful articles, and articles comprising such polyesters have valuable characteristics, including strength, toughness, high gloss, and solvent resistance. Polyesters therefore have utility in a wide range of applications, including automotive parts, electric appliances, and electronic devices.
Although polyesters can have a range of desirable performance properties, most of the commercially available amorphous polyesters, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), glycol-modified polyethylene terephthalate (PETG), and glycol-modified polycyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate (PCTG), have useful impact properties, but low glass transition temperatures. This can significantly limit the range of applications for the polyesters. There accordingly remains a need in the marketplace for a new class of amorphous polyesters with better heat performance than those currently available.